Element of Destiny
by KentaDavidTheCreator
Summary: I Wake up in a strange land which happens to be Equestria. I Then Reunite with My Childhood Friend Pinkie Pie. All of a Suddend Bad things Start to happen & Not even her Friends Could stop them. So I decided to Help Them out & Save Equetria & Hopefully revert myself to Normal.


Afro's POV

"Ugh…What Happened?"

I Told Myself.

"Last Time I Checked I was Skateboarding with Kenzie, Makino, and BG."

I scratch my forehead only to find out something was….odd about me…..

"Huh, What the? MY GLOVES! "

I looked at what used to be my hands & Feet that now are Brown Hooves.

"MY SOAP SHOES!"

I Then Started to Panic

"Oh Crap! Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!"

I looked At My surroundings. I Realized That I wasn't in Downtown Central City Anymore. I'm now at What Seems to be a Forest of Some kind. Really Creepy too.

"Well, Looks like I Have to find out what's going on here or where am I? Can I still use my Attacks?"

I tried to curl up into a Ball. But Instead, I got dizzy as I somersaulted into a tree.

"Well This Sucks. Not to Mention, I don't have My Family Sword, Vivid Steel with Me. Hey Zeo, Wake up for a…Second?"

I Looked Inside My Fro & Notice My Pet Talking Chao Zeo wasn't there.

"Well, this can't be good. I don't have My Wise pet with me. Now What….."

Suddenly I hear a Roar from a Distance,

"Damn It, As Things weren't worse already"

I placed myself in Combat Ready Mode as The Bushes Rustled. I waited for my Attacker to come at me & I could strike him first. Suddenly a Pack of Wolves came charging at me.

"I Was Right…Things are gotta get worse"

I Tried To At Least Bucked Them Some clawed me to the face. One on the side badly. It was then I didn't stand a chance against them. So When One Of them Found Their Prey & Starting nawing on them. I was Then I had a Chance to run away.

Fluttershy's POV

"There ya go, Angel Bunny. Carrots Just Like you asked!"

I was taking care of my pets as usual for today. Then all of a sudden I hear this voice coming from outside my home."

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

"Hmm? Coming!"

I headed to door & Opened only to see a Brown Stallion all Beaten up. I was shocked at all the wounds he had!

"OH MY GOODNESS! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Oh These? This is nothing. I wonder to see if you can tell me where I am….."

The Stallion fainted on my Doorstep.

"Oh My! I'll get the First Aid Kit!"

Afro's POV

A Few Moments After I Fainted. I started to have this Dream Where I was floating in the middle of the ocean.

"Huh? Where am i? ... WHY THE HELL AM I IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN?"

_"Afro…"_

"Huh? Who's There?

_"Afro…"_

"Who Are You? SHOW YOURSELF!"

"_You Must Save This World…."_

"Save this World? What does that mean?"

Moments Later, I Wake up to see a Yellow Pegasi Treating my Wounds.

"Oh! You're Alive! I thought you wouldn't make it."

"Huh? Where Am i?"

"Well you're inside my cottage of Course! You were really hurt badly out there so I took you in & made you all better"

As I Try to get up, I felt massive pain on my sides.

"Please don't move, you're injured & you need treatment right away! Those Wounds were pretty deep."

"I don't Care; I have to know where I am."

Suddenly a Voice Came Across the Room.

"Fluttershy! Can you take care of Gummy while I'm away?

"Why sure, Pinkie Pie! I would love to take care of Gummy for you."

_"Pinkie Pie…..That Name…"_

A Started to have Memories of Pinkie Pie when I just met her as a kid.

"Pinkie Pie!"

"That's my Name…Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?"

" !"

And she said it with a slime.

"It's me! Afro! Your Childhood Friend! Don't you recognize me?"

"Afro? You Silly! You Must Have Mistaken Me for Someone Else! Afro's A Hedgehog I Knew Since I was A Filly so Of Course! It's been a while since I saw him"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

I Winched in pain as I over exerted myself.

"Pinkie…Can't you remember?"

"I don't believe you. Afro's A Hedgehog & that's All I know!"

I Sighed as I saw that My Best Friend couldn't believe me…

"Well How can I prove That I Am Afro?

"Well I'll ask you questions, Only the real Afro Could Answer! What's My Full Name?"

"Pinkamena Diane Pie"

"That's…Correct?...Fine Next Question, What's My Favorite Hobby?

"Throwing Parties & making the Whole World Filled With Slimes"

"What's My Pet's Name?"

"Gummy"

"What's The Color of my Underwear?"

"You don't Even Wear Underwear, Let alone Panties or Stockings"

"Where do I work?"

"Sugarcube Corner"

"How Did Me & Afro First Met?

"Near Ponyville Elementary"

"What's 2+2?"

"4"

"Infinite x Infinite?"

"that's not even a real Question

Pinkie Pie's POV

I couldn't believe it. That Mare Answered all my Questions perfectly…Only Afro Could Know all these things…How Could He Known them unless…No! No! No! There's No way That Stallion Could be THE Afro I Know…..There's No way.

"Afro's a hedgehog, how could you be him?"

"Are you serious, I answered all those Questions Perfectly. I Am Afro the…pony!"

"That's A Lie! I Don't have time for this! Flutters,Take care of Gummy for me Please. I'm Heading to Work"

"Sure Pinkie Pie"

I walked out of Flutters' Place & Started Headed to work atb the Sugarcube corner. As A Left Everfree, All I could think about was that Poofy Stallion…

_"That Stallion…There's No way He could Be Afro. He must be a Stalker of Some kind. Whatever he is. I got to be Careful."_

All of a Sudden, I Heard a Voice.

"Pinkie Pie!"

I Looked Back. It was that Stallion I saw in Flutters' Place. I wondered why he followed me.

"What Do You Want? I Told You, I don't know You. You're Not Afro!"

"of Course I Am! Don't you remember the Time you stood up for me?"

"I've never seen you in my life" Go away"

"Pinkie Please"

"Hey Pinkie…What's Going on?"

I looked to my right, It was one of my best friends, Twilight Sparkle.

"oh hey Twilight, This Crazy Stallion here thinks I knew him before."

"Well do you know him?

"Not at all!"

"AW COME ON! It's obvious you do know me! Just Not in this Form!"

"Stop Following me! You're Not Afro & You'll Never Will be!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? OF COURSE I'M AFRO! AFRO THE HEDGE-Err.I Mean….PONY! AFRO THE PONY!"

"Afro? Say Pinkie? Is He Talking About this Afro The Hedgehog Guy You Told me About that you first met since you were a filly?"

"Yeah! & IT's Not him! This Guy's A Stalker"

"Pinkie Pie"

As the Stallion Try to come in reach of me. I Shouted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I hopped up in midair & Bounced On the Stallion.

"owowowowowowowowowowowowowow owow, MECRY! MERCRY!

Twilight's POV

I Watched as I Saw Pinkie Bounced On that Stallion like there's No Tomorrow. I had to do something to break up the fight.

"Guys! STOP!"

I Moved Pinkie Away with my Magic & Looked At The Poofy Stallion on the Ground.

"If you are this Afro Guy, Pinkie's Talking about then I'lll answer a few-"

"Pinkie Tried that all ready. I Answered all of them"

"Well, I'm gonna Cast a Spell on you & Pinkie. Hopefully this can see if Your Telling the truth.

So I casted an Illusion spell on Pinkie & The Stallion to try to find out if that Stallion Really is This Afro Guy.

* * *

(The Illusion)

Pinkie Pie's POV

As Twi Casted A Spell on me & The Poofy Stallion. I saw what I thought was the real Afro.

"huh? Hey, AFRO!"

I Tried to pounce oh the real one but it went through me.

"huh"

I watched as I saw The Illision Afro transforming into a pony like me. His Appearance was the same Stallion that Told Me He was Afro. It was then I realized...

"That Stallion was Right…He Is Afro….."

"Took Ya Long Enough"

I turned around behind me & Saw That Stallion Who I Insulted, Who I Bounced on brutally, Who I Yelled at….Was No Other Than My Childhood Friend…..Afro…I Stated to hug him As I Cried.

"Oh Afro…It's you! It's Really You! I'm So Sorry that I hurt you & called you a stalker…..Can you forgive me?"

"Of Course Pinkers, I forgive you."

Afro's POV

I Hugged Pinkie As I Wrapped my Hooves Around her Neck.

"Shhh, Shhh….It's Okay Pinkie. You just made a Mistake that's All"

"No it's not! I hurt you Really Bad! After All these Years, I Finally reunited with you & This Is the Welcome You got from me! Your Best Friend…I'm So Sorry Afro!"

I Kissed Pinkie on the Forehead & Told her.

"Pinkie, you're so silly"

'Well, Now That I Solved this Problem. Afro, What Happened? Why did you transformed into a Stallion, Afro?

"Well you see..."

* * *

(Prelude)

Afro's POV

It was just another Day for me & My Friends, Kenzie The two Tailed Kitsune, Makino the Echidna & Buster Groove the Hedgehog. We were skating down the Slopes on Downtown Central City as usual. Back then; Our Team Name was The City Escapees. We would skate anywhere we wanted if we had to.

"Whew! Yo Afro. I bet you can't do an Amazing Trick on that Ramp over there & Grind on that Rail with just your hands"

Buster Groove Pointed to me & Big Ramp over down that Slope.

"HEHE! We'll see Locks boy!"

My Other Childhood Friend, Kenzie & Makino would usually say.

"Come on Guys"

"Can't you go one day without competing against each other/"

"Sorry Dudes"

"It can't be helped. I Just Love A Good Challenge. Now! HERE IT GOES!"

As BG challenged me to do, I Concentrated on Jumping That Ramp and Did It perfectly. I then started to do the tricks in midair. Then All of a Sudden, A Bright Light Appeared in the sky where I did the tricks & I was Gone.

Kenzie's POV.

As Afro Vanish in Thin Air. The Only things that Drooped down on ground were his Gloves, Soap Shoes, Skateboard & Zeo His Pet Chao.

"Well, That was Unpleasant. Huh? I'm not inside Afro's 'Fro. What Happened Usually he'll take me out & Throw me on the ground saying "STUPID CHAO!" Or "WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU OF SNEAKING INSIDE MY 'FRO?!"

"Yeah But…Something's Happened"

All of a Sudden Tails & Afro's Adoptive Sister, Mikan Came Running to us.

"GUYS! WE GOT TROUBLE!"

"WHERE'S AFRO"

"Well, Lil' Dudette (BG's Nickname for Mikan) Your Bro…well…"

"A Bright Light took him."

"Then we're too late!"

"Tails, What are we gonna do?"

"Everyone Come to my Lab At Emerald Town, Right Away! & Take Afro's Stuff with Him Too.

"Right!"

As I Took Afro's Stuff, I looked in the sky & Started to Worry.

"Afro…, Where Did you go?"

(End of Prelude)

* * *

Afro's POV

After I Told Twilight My Story, She then understood my situation.

"Well That's A Real Problem. Afro,Pinkie Come with me to my place. We Better Look this up.

"The Sooner We Find out what's Going, The Better!"

As Me & Pinkie Follow Twilight into her Library to find answers to What Happened to me. All I can hope for is way I can get my Body back to normal & possibly get out of here.

* * *

Marf, Here's My Supoosely 1st Non-Crossover Fic,  
Element of Destiny  
Yes there's Gonna ge Some AfroXPinkie In It So Don't be surprised -3-

Before Y'all Ask me:

No, This Doesn't continue where Afro's BAckstory Takes Place  
Just An Alternate Universe Where Afro was Been Ponified & Has To Save Equestria With The Mane 6.

NO, You OC's Can't be in this Story this Time Sorry.  
I'm Only Putting Afro on this one.

No, There's Not gonna Be ANY Sonic Ponified Characters in this Story Either so Yeah

Also I'm Should Be Done With S&RD Adventure Ch. 12 Soon


End file.
